Websites displaying enterprise products and/or services routinely attract many visitors. The visitors to the websites are hereinafter referred to as online visitors.
The online visitors visit the websites to locate products/services of interest, to receive information about the products/services, to make payments, to lodge complaints, and the like.
An improved experience afforded to an online visitor on the website may enhance chances of the online visitor making a purchase on the website or the likelihood of the online visitor visiting the website again.